


12:03 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Bed?'' Supergirl muttered with wide eyes.





	12:03 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Bed?'' Supergirl muttered with wide eyes before Reverend Amos Howell smiled and nodded.

THE END


End file.
